Reckoning
by The Neo Productions
Summary: She decided to stop her Time resulting for His to start... Can he finish what she had started?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

"Notation."

An ability to record the time and space of every thing on this world. It manifest as different types of clock that could take and give time to all things that was inside its territorial manifestation. This abilty could gave its user a vast knowledge of history's time and happenings since it started. It could also control time and space in every way imaginable; may it be to rewind, to forward to pause. Recording was also this ability's other anme, for it records not only in scriptures but could also be virtually shown to another human.

The people who wields this fascinating power were called Documentalist. They were the ones who gave their whole life on knowing the works of time and space and how to balance it. In giving their everything along with their whole being, their biological clocks slowly stop on ticking until they completed their study and would stay at the same form. To become a Documentalist, on must have at least a drop of a Documentalist blood on them. And to become a full-fledge, they must have studied the art of time and space and created a special clock that corresponds to their ability. This clock was considered as their very own life and power. And once it breaks your time would stop. Forever.

Documentalist were split into three types. The first one was called SECONDS who focuses on managing the past of all things,they could show every person what they wanted to see as long as the event was in the past. Next was the MINUTES who watches the present occurrence and, unlike the first type, this type could change the event while it was in motion. And lastly, the HOURS who sees the different scenarios that will happen when they shall choose a decision. This certain type could never change a definite circumstance without a helping hand from the outside of their circle. An outsider that was bestowed by the HOUR with the power of change under the contract of MANAGERS.

"Creating time code…."

Time codes, the language of Documentalist. It is made of alphabets and numbers that only a Documentalist could read.

"Start..."

* * *

Just a start...


	2. The Minute

Rika: This story was just created as a outlet when something blocked us from writing the other stories...

Gio: Yes, so this particular story would have short chapters...

Rika: Unless, plot bunnies raged war at us...

Gio: But... *smiles* Hope for the best for this story!

**DISCLAIMER: **Not ours!

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter One: Minute**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was the daughter of two amazing Recorders of the Minute kind. She has an enormous power that could rival even the greatest Hour. She was expected to inherit the greatness of her kind. She was considered to be the beauty of Minutes.

She has everything that a Minute could ask for. Great lineage, astounding power, envied beauty and great future.

But she had only asked for one thing: a normal life.

So, she ran away from it all and tried to forget. Lived a life full of joy and happiness. A joy and happiness that being a Recorder couldn't give. Married to an awesome man and the mother of a lovely boy.

She couldn't ask for more.

After choosing the life of normality, her Clock had stopped working. A sign that her power was slowly diminishing. She prayed that it would altogether stop till she died.

But not every wish can be granted.

Twenty years, seven months, ten days, five hours, thirty-two minutes and four seconds after she turned back from her lineage, of silence and the start of her joy, her Clock started to move once again.

The dreaded day that every Recorder who, like her, decided for a serene and quiet life. The long-awaited day of every Recorder who wanted more has come.

The Reckoning.

.

"_The long wait has ended; the day of Reckoning has come. Recorders from all over the world would come to the place where metals and forests meet. The seconds shall be back, the minutes shall stop and the hours shall commence. As long as the clocks of life is still intact; the chimes death shall linger. May the hands of time be your sword and the cogs be your shield. For the time of history shall be unlocked._" A soft voice spoke from her place atop of the tallest establishment of the busy city of Namimori. She was sitting at the railing of the rooftop, her black cape billowing. Her right hand was placed in front of her, holding a small book where she read the passage earlier. Her long maya-colored feelers flew upward by a non-existing wind along with her parting words.

"_The last Recorder who survived the Reckoning would be given an access to change the past, play with the present and control the future._"

And the book was snapped shut.

* * *

Well, that's that!

**_R&R_**


	3. Ticking

**Rika and Gio: **We are back after... half a month?

**Rika:** So... here's the first of our updates for our stories.

**Gio:** Sorry for this being so short.

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, can't be ours...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Two: Ticking**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sawada Nana was doing her weekly grocery shopping with her son when it happened.

Three blocks away, something blew up. They turned their attention at the black smoke that billowed upward and heaved two men armed with bizarre-looking weapons and relentlessly attacked each other.

The man in maya-colored clothes, who wields a long-nosed Luger with two cogwheels of different sizes on its right, fired consecutively at the man in magenta that created a burst of gold fire out of the gun's mouth. The latter dodged and tried to thrust his double-tip Rapier at the gunner but the timing was off, resulting for a bloody hole in his left shoulder courtesy of the third bullet fired by the former.

They were oblivious to the people gawking beneath them.

"Woa!" Tsuna exclaimed, awed by the tension created by the two unknown men. "What is this? A sci-fi movie production?" he wondered out loud. He was not the only one who was inquiring that particular question, people loitering around were busy in their myriad of murmurs and whispers of who and how. He turned to his mother to see her reaction to this occurrence and found her in her palest color. "Kaa-chan? Are you alright?" He fully looked at her, ready to catch her once she decided to faint right here and there.

"Ah...y-yes, I am..." she stuttered.

Tsuna was not convinced, though. Nana's face was so ashen and pallid; she looked as if the world collapsed around her. Something had happen and those men who were currently fighting at the sky were somehow involved. He tried to ask but the crowd screamed and parted in panic when the gunner was thrown near them. His mother gripped his hand so tightly and dragged him as far as possible from those men. Concerned, Tsuna spare a glance at the sprawled one and witnessed how he threw something at the fencer. A blast was heard from the fencer's standing point up in the sky.

Upon the loss of the man in magenta, his weapon transformed into a magenta mantel clock that had seen better days. The gunner sauntered his way towards it and took something out of its face. Tsuna squinted; a small pointy thing. _A needle?_

"The Minute hand!" Nana gasped.

"Minute hand?" Tsuna echoed, albeit in inquiring way. Without warning, Nana rudely grabbed him on his arm and practically pulled him away as fast as possible out of the place, which – now that Tsuna focused on it – turned maya and was full of banjo clocks floating around the whole area. The people, who were screaming and panicking before, were now frozen... in... time...

_What?_

Right then and there, Tsuna told himself that this was never a film production. This was a real fight.

"You two..." the man drawled, calling on them. "... Are Recorders, right?"

His mother gave off a fake airy laugh, still not stopping to look at the man behind them. "Recorders? What's that?"

The man grinned that made Tsuna shivered. He tried to talk to his mother but the man suddenly flew towards them and let out a surge of power that made them flew a few feet away.

He didn't know what happened after the surge but he was sure that he was heading to a place where boulders of former establishments could kill his lanky body. Then, a voice full of fear and conviction that could only belong to his enraged mother cut through his foggy brain.

"Time Pause!"

Afterwards, everything became black.

* * *

**Rika and Gio: ***off to update the other stories*


End file.
